The basic function of a fastener is to join two devices, or to release one of the devices through simple operation. The mechanism of a fastener is often applied to an object such as a door or, more specifically, a door used as an operation panel for house appliance. Conventional fasteners are varied in designs, and their operating methods are very different as a result. In general, a common fastener often employs press operation as its actuation method, in which the first press action means a linking function, whereas the second press action means a releasing function.
A clamp-style fastener is disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 568197, which includes a fixed body and a sliding body, wherein the fixed body includes a U-shaped flexible actuating lever and a spring, located at the bottom of the accommodation slot of the fixed body, whereas the sliding body includes an actuating panel capable of making sliding movement inside the accommodation slot. Besides, the actuating lever includes two hanging terminals that are facing oppositely to each other and capable of making mutual interaction between themselves and the protruding blocks at the two sides of actuating panel of the sliding body through resilience generated by the spring. By means of such interaction, the sliding body can remain at a certain position and thus complete a press operation of the fastener.
In FIGS. 11–14 that are drawings of the aforementioned prior art, another fastener design is also disclosed, which is a clamp-style fastener with a case body and a clamping component capable of making free sliding movement inside the case body. The mechanism of this prior invention is to perform clamping function of a clamping component that carries out clamping momentum when the clamping component is sliding into the case body.